Alarian
Alarians were known for their militaristic, yet disciplined, culture. Originating from the planet Doma'orbi, they were respected for their "public service" ethic, but were sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other species. Characteristics Alarian features were avian, making them resemble humanoid birds or raptors. Their voice had a distinctive "flanging" effect, with a "normal", human-sounding voice underlayered by a more subtle, very deep voice which spoke at the same time. They exhibited the characteristics of predators rather then the characteristics of prey species. They possessed outstanding eyesight and their teeth and jaws mimic the structures possessed by apex predators. Needless to say, their talons on both their feet and hands were capable of ripping flesh. Their slender bodies allowed them to move at high speeds. Biology The Alarian homeworld, Doma'orbi, had a metal-poor core, generating a weak magnetic field and allowing more solar radiation into the atmosphere. To deal with this, most forms of life on Doma'orbi evolved some form of metallic exoskeleton to protect themselves. Their reflective plate-like skin made Alarians less susceptible to long-term, low-level radiation exposure, but they did not possess any sort of natural armor. An Alarian's thick skin did not stop projectiles and directed laser blasts. Alarian blood had a dark blue colouration, due to the presence of hemocyanin rather than hemoglobin. Although life on Doma'orbi was carbon-based and oxygen-breathing, it was built on dextro-amino acids. This placed the Alarians in a distinct minority on the galactic stage. The food of many other species would, at best, pass through Alarian systems without providing any nutrition . At worst, it would trigger an allergic reaction that could be fatal if not immediately treated. Culture Alarians were noted for their strong sense of public service. It was rare to find one who put his needs ahead of the group. Every citizen from age 15 to 30 served the state in some capacity, as anything from a soldier to an administrator, from a construction engineer to a sanitation worker. Alarian society was highly regimented and very organized, and the species was known for its strict discipline and work ethic. Alarians were willing to do what needed to be done, and they always followed through. They were not easily spurred to violence, but when conflict is inevitable, they only understood a concept of "total war." They did not believe in skirmishes or small-scale battles; they used massive fleets and numbers to defeat an adversary so completely that they removed any threat of having to fight the same opponent more than once. They did not exterminate their enemy, but so completely devastated their military that the enemy had no choice but to become a colony of the Alarians. Since their culture was based on the structure of a military hierarchy, changes and advances accepted by the leadership were quickly adopted by the rest of society with minimal resistance. While Alarians were individuals with personal desires, their instinct was to equate the self with the group, and to set aside all personal desires for the good of all. Alarians were taught to have a a strong sense of personal accountability, the Alarian honor that other races found so remarkable. Alarians were taught to own every decision they made, good or ill. The worst sin they could make in the eyes of their people was to lie about their own actions. Alarians who murdered would try to get away with it, but if directly questioned, most would confess the crime. Alarians had a strong inclination toward public service and self-sacrifice, so they tended to be poor entrepreneurs. The Alarian military was the center of their society. It was not just an armed force; it was an all-encompassing public works organization. The military police were also the civic police. The fire brigades served the civilian population as well as military facilities. The corps of engineers builded and maintained spaceports, schools, water purification plants, and power stations. The merchant marine ensured that all colonies got needed resources. Religion Alarians believed that groups and areas had spirits that transcended the individual. For example, a military unit would be considered to have a literal spirit that embodied the honor and courage it has displayed. A city's spirit reflected the accomplishments and industry of its residents. An ancient tree's spirit reflected the beauty and tranquility of the area it grew within. These spirits were neither good nor evil, nor were they appealed to for intercession. Alarians did not believe spirits could affect the world, but spirits could inspire the living. Prayers and rituals allowed an individual to converse with a spirit for guidance or inspiration. For example, an Alarian who found his loyalty tested may appeal to the spirit of his unit, hoping to reconnect with the pride and honor of the group. An Alarian who wished to create a work of art may attempt to connect with the spirit of a beautiful location. Alarians enjoyed absolute freedom of religion and could practice whatever appealed to them so long as it did not impede anyone's ability to perform their duties. Sources Alarians are heavily inspired by turians, and most of the information is directly derived from the Mass Effect Wiki. Category:Cadden Category:Alarians